1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake mechanism and, more particularly, to a brake mechanism for a stroller and a stroller equipped with the brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure driving security, most of conventional strollers are equipped with brake mechanism. For a conventional brake mechanism, a brake member, which is fixed on a wheel seat, is inserted into a hole/recess, which is formed on a brake hub of a wheel, so as to achieve brake function.
A conventional brake mechanism comprises a wheel below a frame, a fixing member disposed on the wheel, and a rod member disposed on the frame. A brake hole/recess is formed on the fixing member and a brake member is pivotally disposed on the rod member. The brake member can be operated between a brake position and a release position. When the brake member is situated at the brake position, the brake member is located in the brake hole/recess. When the brake member is situated at the release position, the brake member is separated from the brake hole/recess. The simultaneous operation between the brake position and the release position can be achieved by a cable connected to the brake members of two sides, an operating member connected to the cable and disposed on the frame, and a spring disposed between the brake member and the rod member.
The aforesaid brake mechanism utilizes the operating member and the cable to drive the brake member to brake the stroller and utilizes the spring to provide an elastic force for returning the brake member. However, to overcome the elastic force of the spring, a user usually has to operate the operating member with an extra force when braking the stroller. It is strenuous for the user. Furthermore, the spring will become fragile after multiple operations and then the deformed spring will lose function and has to be replaced accordingly. In other words, the conventional brake mechanism has relative short service life and low reliability.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a brake mechanism for a stroller with simple structure, convenient operation, and high reliability.